La tombe
by BlueAngelArmy
Summary: Il a disparu, comme ça. Les Winchester n'ont plus aucune nouvelle, il est surement mort. Quoi que ?
_**OS I : La tombe**_

 _ **Fandom :** Destiel - Dean/Castiel de Supernatural ( bon normalement ça vous devriez le savoir )_

 _ **Rating :** T Fluffffff avec une petite scène chaude mais rien de bien pousser _

_**Note de la dadame qui as écrit ça :** Bon bon bon... Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer de mauvais tour ! Enfin si par retour on peut dire nouvelle sur le fandom. Alors voilât après tout ce temps je le poste enfin ! Je doit avouer que j'ai un peut peur mais bon vous allez pas me mordre ? _

_**Note de l'histoire** : Tut d'abord merci a Partout sans qui cette histoire serait impossible a lire ! Tu me sauve la vie. Il est pas très long mais je suis assez fière de moi donc bon ! J'ai un style d'écriture assez particulier donc vous êtes prévenues. J'espère que ca vous plaira !_

* * *

- _Merci grandement de votre aide, nous vous recontacterons si nécessaire_ , répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Las de cette enquête qui n'avançait pas, Dean se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa voiture, s'installant derrière le volant pour attendre Sammy. Une fois celui-ci embarqué, il démarra la voiture et conduisit en direction de l'hôtel miteux qui leur servait de repère pour les jours à venir. Après quelques heures à faire des recherches sur la bestiole qui attaquait la petite ville d'Orgyse, ils allèrent enfin se coucher. Le lendemain, étant le premier levé, Dean se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante. Une fois tout beau tout propre, remarquant que il avait oublié ses vêtements dans la pièce d'à coté, il sortit, une serviette autour de la taille, pour retrouver son frère déjà installé devant son ordinateur.

- _On y va, j'ai du nouveau._

- _Pas de petit-déjeuner ?_ lui demanda-t-il, en pensant déjà à la belle part de tarte qui s'envolait.

- _Je vais le chercher, habille-toi et retrouve-moi dans la voiture._

Une fois son frère parti, l'ainé Winchester se dirigea vers son lit et sortit un sac contenant ses affaires. Finalement habillé d'un jean noir ainsi que d'un t-shirt blanc sous une chemise verte - qui, d'après Charlie, faisait ressortir ses yeux à tel point qu'elle hésiterait presque à « changer de camp » - et de son habituel cuir, il sortit et alla jusqu'à sa voiture, destination Orgyse High School !

C'est la musique à fond dans sa baby et son frère à ses côtés que _son_ manque se faisait le plus sentir. Dean se reconcentra sur la route avant de les envoyer dans le décor et augmenta le volume de la musique de Led Zeppelin qui passait, il commença à chanter sous l'air réprobateur de son frère. Les portes du lycée se dressèrent rapidement devant eux et le conducteur ralentit pour se garer sur le parking rempli de caisses toutes plus moderne les unes que les autres. La voiture arrêtée, il lança un regard au portail qui portait le nom de l'établissement.

- _Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?_

- _Connor Helmes, le fils de notre fantôme, devrait, normalement, avoir le portefeuille de son père._

 _-Ahhh j'ai compris !_ s'écria Dean tout content, _mais euhhh... tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?_

- _Non, bien sûr que non, je comptais attacher tous les ados de sexe masculin de ce lycée et brûler tous leurs portefeuilles_ ,soupira Sam en lui tendant une photo _._ _Tiens, justement, le voilà_ , dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

En effet, au même moment, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années passa les portes du lycée et traversa la cour totalement vide à cette heure de la journée pour se diriger d'un pas pressé vers un homme adossé à une voiture. Quand Dean put enfin apercevoir le visage de ce dernier, son cœur s'arrêta. _Il_ était là. Après 8 mois de recherches intensives, il _l_ 'avait juste en face de lui. _Il_ ne le regardait pas et il devait y avoir une dizaine de mètres les séparant, mais il ne pouvait plus _le_ quitter du regard. _Castiel_. _Castiel_ était là, et visiblement bien en vie. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, et il avait visiblement laissé tomber le trench-coat et les habits de comptable pour des vielles Docs Martens, un slim noir très moulant - trop moulant pour son propre bien- et une chemise bleue à manches longues qu'il avait retroussées sur ses coudes, et qui mettait en avant sa fine, mais néanmoins présente, musculature.

Dean avait depuis longtemps accepté ses sentiments à son égard, pensant que plus vite il les accepterait, plus vite ils disparaitraient, mais c'est le contraire qui s'était produit, et ils grandissaient de jour en jour. Et après 8 mois d'absence, où il avait pensé qu'il pouvait être mort, tout lui retombait sur la gueule.

Hésitant entre le plaquer contre l'Impala pour lui faire des choses pas très catholiques, peu importe la tonne de javel dont auraient besoin les témoins pour oublier ça, et lui sauter dessus mais pour lui foutre un coup de poing dont on entendrait le bruit jusqu'au paradis, Dean pilla. Sam s'étant aussi arrêté en voyant l'ange, il lui lança un regard rempli d'intercompréhension, que son frère lui rendit. Ils s'approchèrent doucement des deux hommes qui avaient commencé à discuter.

- _Êtes-vous sûr que cela le fera disparaître ?_

- _Oui, absolument._

- _Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie qu'il disparaisse..._

- _Je comprends, faire son deuil n'est jamais une chose facile, mais il faut arriver à laisser partir les gens, c'est notre plus belle preuve d'amour. Ça ne t'empêchera pas de te souvenir de lui, il sera avec toi pour toujours. Mais il mérite de trouver la paix._

- _Bien_ \- le jeune homme lui tendit son portefeuille- _il est enterré au cimetière de l'église. S'il-vous-plaît, brulez-le là-bas, c'est à quelques kilomètres de la sortie de la ville, au Sud._

- _Merci, tu fais ce qu'il faut_ , lui assura Castiel.

Le jeune homme se retourna et rentra dans son lycée. Cas expira longuement puis releva la tête, ses yeux se plantant directement dans ceux de Dean. Son visage perdit soudain toute couleur et ses yeux passèrent de Sam à Dean sans savoir sur qui les poser. Ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste que l'ange entra dans sa voiture et démarra en direction de la sortie de la ville. Choqué, Dean ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de faire quoi que ce soit et se précipita vers sa caisse pour partir vers le vieux cimetière.

Arrivé sur le parking, il ne remarqua pas la voiture de l'ange et s'élança en direction de la tombe, n'y trouvant malheureusement personne. Déçu, il se laissa tomber contre la pierre tombale. Puis, las, il se passa une main sur le visage. Avec un peu de chance, il viendrait plus tard. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit sous l'après-coup de ces 'retrouvailles'.

C'est une vive odeur de brûlé qui le réveilla. Ses réflexes de chasseur prenant le dessus, il se leva rapidement et brandit son arme. Il se calma immédiatement quand il aperçut une chemise bleue dont le porteur était très concentré à brûler un portefeuille. Une fois cette tâche finie, l'homme ne lui lança pas même un coup d'œil et repartit en direction du parking. Hors de lui, Dean le rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées et l'attrapa par le bras en le plaquant contre sa voiture. Finalement, c'est son choix numéro deux qui l'emporta : son poing s'abattit sur la joue de Castiel, qui ne tenta même pas de l'éviter. Choqué, le chasseur recula fébrilement, regardant son poing puis la lèvre meurtrie de Cas qui ne guérissait pas.

- _Je..._ Commença-t-il pour s'excuser. Mais quand il vit qu'il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, toute sa colère lui revint. _Où étais-tu ?! 8 mois que je te cherche ! Et pas un seul message ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort !_

- _Je suis désolé, Dean, mais il le fallait. Je suis humain maintenant, je ne vous sers plus à rien, je voulais être seul pour ne pas être un poids pour vous..._

- _Un poids ?! Depuis quand tu es un poids ?! Tu es notre famille, Cas, et on n'abandonne pas sa famille ! On aurait pu t'aider !_

- _Vous l'auriez fait ?_ lui demanda-t-il dubitatif.

 _Vous ne m'appeliez que pour vous aider avec mon «mojo», comme tu dis. Et maintenant que je ne suis plus rien, vous alliez m'accepter ?_ cracha-t-il, sa colère grandissante.

-Je _sais qu'on ne t'a pas toujours jugé à ta juste valeur, et on t'a peut-être un peu utilisé mais..._

- _'Peut-être' ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Vous étiez tout. Tu_ _..._ _étais tout pour moi, j'ai tout fait pour toi et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu en remerciement ? Des insultes et du mépris ?_

- _Et toi alors ?! Tu te cassais tout le temps, ça t'aurait tué de rester rien qu'une fois ? Dès qu'on abordait une discussion importante, tu t'envolais on ne sait où, et tu revenais des jours plus tard, blessé. Tu crois que ça me faisait quoi, à moi ? Dès que tu partais, j'avais peur que tu ne reviennes jamais, et en plus tu étais trop têtu pour demander de l''aide !_

- _Pourquoi ? Tu aurais voulu que je reste ? Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ! Je n'espérais que ça, moi, pouvoir rester à tes cotés. Mais tu me rembarrais dès que j'ouvrais la bouche ou que j'essayais de faire une action avec ton saint espace personnel !_

Voyant son visage rouge de colère, Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier arbora en premier lieu un air choqué, puis répondit au baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, il était dans la force du manque, de la colère, c'était une bataille pour la dominance. Les mains de Castiel atterrirent dans les cheveux du chasseur et sur sa nuque alors que les siennes avaient pris place sur ses hanches, appuyant fermement sur celles-ci comme pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Cas tira plus fortement sur les mèches châtains pour séparer leurs visages de quelques centimètres, leur permettant ainsi de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs fronts se posèrent l'un sur l'autre et leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Fébrilement, Dean relâcha la pression de ses mains sur les hanches de l'ex-ange, il était presque sûr qu'il apparaîtrait des bleus à cette place le lendemain. Sa main glissa doucement sur sa lèvre blessée et il murmura un léger « Désolé » qui se fit à peine entendre dans leur bulle. Très vite, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et cette fois le chasseur força la barrière des dents pour que leurs langues puissent se rencontrer. Tous ses sens étaient comblés à ce contact, il avait l'impression d'être enfin à la maison. Pris dans la fièvre de ce baiser, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux poches arrières du jean de Castiel et exerça une petite pression suffisante pour l'asseoir sur le coffre de sa baby. Instinctivement, le brun ouvrit les jambes pour lui permettre de s'y glisser. Leur baiser décrocha et Dean descendit en suivant l'os de sa mâchoire, de son cou, jusqu'à la clavicule. Pris d'un élan de possessivité, il entreprit d'aspirer et de morde la peau sensible à sa portée, laissant une marque violacée et apportant un gémissement à son propriétaire. Un « _Dean_ » retentit, le faisant arrêter sa découverte alors qu'il entamait l'ouverture des boutons de la chemise de son futur amant.

- _Quoi ?_ grogna-t-il.

- _Pas ici, pas comme ça..._ lui répondit-il visiblement gêné d'interrompre ce moment.

Cette phrase le réveilla totalement du rêve dans lequel il était plongé. Il s'écarta légèrement de son ange et la vision face à lui le fit presque venir aussitôt : Castiel, les jambes ouvertes, son jean bien trop serré ne cachant pas son début d'érection bien présent, avachi sur le capot de l'Impala, les yeux dans le vague, les pupilles dilatées par la luxure, les cheveux dans tous les sens, les joues rouges et un suçon apparaissant au col de sa chemise. Mais la raison lui revint bien vite et son excitation redescendit. Il avait raison, il méritait mieux qu'un coup rapide sur sa voiture au milieu d'un cimetière. Même s'il était sûr que ça aurait été super, ils auraient le temps de tout essayer plus tard. Pour leur première fois, Dean voulait que ce soit magique, inoubliable... _Et voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme une gonzesse..._

Voyant son futur amant frissonner, il se reconnecta au moment présent. Effectivement, la température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés depuis le matin. L'homme de lettre remarqua aussi qu'ils étaient dans le noir. Il avait dormi tant que ça ? Surpris, il se retourna vers Cas qui, gêné, regardait le sol. Le chasseur lui releva doucement la tête pour l'embrasser en faisant attention à sa lèvre blessée, et lui posa son cuir sur les épaules.

- _On rentre ?_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Voila voila me revoilas ! C'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ou tout du cas pas trop ennuyés. Merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous voulez me laisser un petit quelque chose vous savez quoi faire, tout est pris ( surtout si c'est constructif ). Enfin faite moi savoir tout ca !

A la prochaine !

 _ **BlueAngelArmy**_


End file.
